Ten
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles. I know it's been done in several other fandoms, but I felt a little compelled to try it for Bones. Mostly BB, with a few other pairings.


****

Author's Note: I've seen this done in a few other fandoms, and while I don't know which one it originated from or whose idea it was originally, I decided to tackle it. The idea is that you open your music player or turn on your iPod/MP3 player and put it on shuffle. Whatever song comes up is the one you have to write a quick drabble about, the stipulation being that you have to write it, an entire drabble, during the length of the song.

**I hadn't directly intended to do these for the Bones fandom, but that's what came about. Some are more directly related to the song playing as I wrote than others, but I basically wrote what came to mind at that moment. I do admit that I went over the length of the song on like...two of them, but it was only because I was mid-thought and therefore had to complete a sentence.**

**Anyway, before I bore you any longer, I'll let you read in hopes that you'll enjoy and maybe even try it yourself. It's a bit of a challenge, I'll admit; trying to write an entire scene in the length of about four minutes or so, but I enjoyed doing it. Reviews are welcome as always, please let me know what you think, and if possible...which one you liked the most? I can't make promises, but if you're lucky it could become a full-fledged one shot at the least.**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Bones. The characters are property of Hart Hanson & Co, and of course the amazing Kathy Reichs. Also, the songs are borrowed for my own entertainment, I make no profit whatsoever. That is, except the enjoyment of writing these little drabbles.**

* * *

**1. "Drifting Away", Chris Gaines (Garth Brooks)**

She watched them through the window, chatting happily with former and current members of their team. Smiling, she felt a pang of sadness. Because it truly was _their_ team despite her best efforts to remain a part of it.

For over five years (plus about three months), she called the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab her home. Countless cases, countless suspects, and more victims and pieces of evidence to comb over than even she would care to admit. There was an entire history that filled the place, something that Cam would never forget.

It didn't feel the same anymore, though. After the Bureau discovered Booth and Brennan were involved romantically, their partnership was split up, though they remained together as a couple. Booth was reassigned and Brennan tried her best to remain working with his replacement for as long as she could, but eventually she resigned her position as head forensic anthropologist and started working on her novels full-time. Though she was sure Brennan would come up with some other reason, she was pretty sure the curly-haired little girl sitting at her side was the exact reason why, even if the exact date was still a bit of a mystery.

Angela had left, to Paris she had said, and no one had really heard from her since. Zack still sent letters, but he was still in confinement and would probably be that way for the remainder of his life. Truthfully, Hodgins was the only member of their team left, but he was only a shell of his former self.

It didn't matter anymore, anyway. They already knew. Pressing a hand against the cold pan of glass, she gave the group one final glance before turning around and stepping back into her car.

* * *

**2. "Downpour", Brandi Carlile**

There was something.

Brennan wasn't sure what it was, but knew enough to realize it was there.

It was something she had been thinking of for months, something that finally managed to click in her brain.

The way he touched her. The way he always seemed to look interested in what she said, even if he had to ask for a definition after she finished speaking. The way he smiled in the way she somehow knew was reserved only for her. Or, and it was something Brennan was progressively starting to believe had to be much more than a coincidence, the way he always seemed to show up whenever she needed him the most.

He had risked his life for her.

_I love Booth._

It her her like a ton of rocks...or was it bricks? Brennan wasn't sure of the socially accepted saying, but felt a strange sense of comfort by figuring out the thing that had been nagging at her for months, if not the majority of the past year. But it didn't stop the dwelling feeling of anxiety dwelling within her.

Because she knew, or at least felt on some level, that Booth believed she wasn't ready. For what she wasn't sure, but she wasn't stupid. She'd seen the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Bones," came _his_ call from the door. "You all set to go?"

And there he was. What was it Angela had said? Her knight in shining, FBI standard issue body armor.

* * *

**3. "Why We Said Goodbye", Tim McGraw**

He was starting to forget her face.

How many years had it been? Five? Seven? He couldn't remember.

The gray in his hair was becoming much more prominent, though the brown was stubborn enough to still shine through. His skin had wrinkled; the dimples no longer as noticeable, though the charm smile never failed to work on unsuspecting waitresses and nurses at the hospital.

There never had been any real explanation, she'd simply walked away. _"I have to do this, Booth. Please understand. My only hope is that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Bones."_

Her note was simple and sweet, and it wasn't as if he hadn't at least tried tracking her down. She had been at a dig somewhere in Peru for a while, followed by a brief teaching job out west. Eventually though, he lost her trail, and thought that it had to have been for the best.

She was having a signing two towns over, and the moment her heard, he knew there was no way he wouldn't go. But there was something about it, because even if she herself had changed, Booth was pretty sure she wouldn't take too kindly to him showing up unannounced. Contacting Angela, he prayed she'd hear him out and maybe take a little pity on him, at least enough to provide him with her number.

"Brennan."

He smiled, hearing her voice momentarily taking him back. "Hey Bones," He replied, hoping against hope he wouldn't hear the dial tone. "It's me."

* * *

**4. "Permanent", David Cook**

She was asking him how he felt.

After all they'd been through, after everything that happened...had it really taken her almost losing her life due to a car accident to admit how they still felt?

His blue eyes glossed over a little and he shook his head, the words for once being hard to find. "You're-" He shook his head again and sighed, knowing it really was the only way to phrase it. "You're still everything, Angie."

A tear slid down her cheek, and she silently nodded. She'd known it all along, really. She just wished it wouldn't have taken a trip to the hospital and a broken arm to come to such a realization. "Does that mean we aren't too late?"

A smile broke through on his face, and he reached over to clasp her hand in his.

* * *

**5. "All We Are", Matt Nathanson**

Bones. Muscle. Tissue.

It's what humans were, what they all were made of.

But then they kissed and now...she wasn't sure how she felt.

She still said she wasn't in love, because there was no scientific proof that love existed. It was just the chemical transfer of hormones released in the brain. Despite that, every time he told her he did, the silences she gave were becoming less and less convincing.

Either way, they had each other. She might not have said the words, but she knew, and though he'd never come out and acknowledged it, she knew Booth did, too.

* * *

**6. "Between The Lines", Sara Bareilles**

It really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise.

In retrospect, it was so painfully obvious.

_"I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. Don't doubt it for a second."_

He'd really meant it, even if he hadn't realized it at the time.

She wondered if they ever could have worked, if she had ever really been a choice when they'd reentered the other's life. Because truthfully, there were times in her own relationship that she felt like the third wheel.

They weren't a couple, but they weren't exactly what she would consider friends. So what were they, coworkers? The word seemed so formal.

"Morning, Camille." He said, whistling as he left Brennan's office and crossed the platform to the stairs.

She winced and set down her scalpel. "_Don't_ call me Camille."

* * *

**7. "Flightless Bird, American Mouth", Iron & Wine**

"Let me _lead_, Bones." Booth groaned after his foot had once again been stepped on.

"I understand as an alpha male, you have the need to lead or feel an obligation to, but I assure you I have no problem with directing us on the dance floor." Brennan replied, her eyes drifting from where their feet were going back up to his eyes.

Their pace temporarily stopped.

"Everything okay, Bones?" Booth asked, frowning as he caught a glimpse of something on her face.

Her mouth hung open and she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," Booth said smiling, before placing his hand at the small of her back and guiding them across the dance floor. "Then you can let me lead."

She wanted to argue with him, wanted to tell him she was perfectly happy with leading, but something made her stop. Something made her think that maybe, just once, they could do things the socially accepted way. "You realize everyone is watching us, don't you?"

"You realize I don't care, don't you?" He replied, the slightest hint of a grin crossing his features.

Brennan opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. "Then I don't either." She said before laying her head against his shoulder, for once letting him lead.

* * *

**8. "Feel It Now", Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

The hallway was cold and smelled of lemon cleaner, but the thought barely phased her. She'd counted the ceiling tiles, looked through all the magazines, and memorized the path to the coffee pot more times than she could count.

Angela asked her if she wanted to leave, but she politely refused. Her best friend was now sitting across the room, ready whenever she was.

The doctor appeared, face solemn.

Brennan's breath hitched in her chest, her hands gripping the arms of her chair, her knuckles turning white. Reluctantly, she stood.

"I'm sorry," He spoke quietly. "We did everything we could."

The words hit a wall in Brennan's mind, and she shook her head. "No...no. Please, no."

Angela rushes to her side just as her knees hit the ground.

* * *

**9. "Wedding Dress", Matt Nathanson**

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

It wasn't anything special, or even that spectacular. Only their closest friends had come, and of those only the rare few came to the reception.

But that was over.

They were in a cabin, somewhere in Aspen, and he could care less about where all those people who had been at the party were. She was standing there, in front of the window, staring up at the stars. And she was beautiful.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm so glad we're here."

"It doesn't matter where we are, Booth." She smiled and linked their fingers together, closing her eyes as she felt his lips at her neck. She felt the strap of her dress slide down her shoulder.

"That's true, Temperance." He whispered huskily. "That is _very_ true."

* * *

**10. "Your Guardian Angel", The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"I'd do it again, Bones. You've gotta know that." Booth said, his voice sounding nothing but serious.

Unshed tears threatened to fall as she tried desperately to grasp what he was saying. "You'd take another bullet, knowing what it would do? Have you ever considered what it would do to Parker? Or is he not a factor to you anymore?"

"Of course he is, Bones. I love him, too. But if it meant keeping him safe, or you...then yeah, I would." His hand brushed a tear away from her cheek, wanting his next words to sink in. "You have to know by now the way I feel about you, Bones."

A moment of truth.

"I can't-" Brennan struggled, knowing the next words she said could help or hurt him. "I don't...I'm not completely certain of how _I_ feel."

"That's fine," Booth nodded, feeling nothing but confirmation that they were both secure in that moment. "I can wait."

She looked at him again, clasping their hands tightly together. "You'd take another bullet for me, Booth." She whispered, almost reverently. "You should know that, should it ever become an alternative, I'd take one for you, too."

* * *

**So there you go. Don't kill me, because that one was kind of awkward...the "Between The Lines" one. I have no idea where it came from to be honest, because I never really did like them as a couple, so I don't know. Anyway, review please, if you have the time. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
